


Poem for a guilty sadist

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, Reluctant Sadist, Sadism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Monika hurts people. Yuri likes to get hurt.But in the end, it's Monika's heart that's bleeding.Inspired by 20th chapter of Kiss Kiss (Fall in Love), which was inspired by my prompt, so in the end I'm inspired by myself.Also, inspired by "Song for a guilty sadist" by Crywank.





	Poem for a guilty sadist

"Every mark you leave on me..." Yuri whispered, her voice surprisingly not shaking. "...it makes me feel special."

How many marks did she leave? How many marks didn't she want to leave? 

"Yuri... why do you want me to... you know."

Monika couldn't say these two words. _Get undressed._

"I need to feel you. Not your clothes. I am pretty sure your skin is... oh. I should not say that, should I?" Yuri blushed. 

"It's okay. Just... just let me prepare, okay? I... I need some time."

"Take it. I will be waiting, d-darling."

 

Monika left the room and took a deep breath. Yuri never asked her for anything, unless it was something special during their "session", as they both liked to call it. 

Breath by breath, Monika tried to calm down, but her heart was beating too fast. She felt her whole body shaking as she went to the bathroom to...

_Get undressed_. 

Those words. Those damned words. She couldn't even think them. 

She took her shirt and skirt off and looked at herself in the giant mirror. She wasn't special. Just a little bit more "athletic" than other girls. She wasn't as perfectly slim as Sayori, nor as cutesy short as Natsuki. And she surely wasn't as... "gifted by Mother Nature" as Yuri. 

She was just herself. She was just Monika.

Leaving her clothes in the bathroom, she sighed and left. 

It felt weird to feel the cold of the corridor. And it surely felt weird to show yourself nearly naked to your... friend. Yeah, let's call it a "friend". 

Trembling, Monika opened the door. 

Yuri was waiting for her, laying on her bed only in her panties. Her hair covered her breasts, reminding Monika of these old paintings she's seen a long time ago. 

"Oh. You are here. You actually listened to me. Thanks. Which one would you like to use today?"

"Bluntie" Monika said. Yuri smiled faintly.

"Go ahead. They are in my..."

"Drawer. I know."

 Monika opened Yuri's drawer and carefully grabbed one of the knives. It was named Bluntie, as it was the only knife to have one blunt edge, not only sharp ones. It was Yuri's first knife and she had a lot of memories with it.

So she sat on the edge of the bed, feeling Yuri's warmth and excitement. Also, the bedsheets were so nice to touch... Monika's never noticed it before.

Yuri nodded, looking perfectly calm. Monika sighed and moved her hair away. 

Oh God.

Oh God. Just... just keep going, don't stare, keep going, don't stare.

Blunt edge glided between Yuri's breasts. She flinched a little, feeling cold steel touching her skin. Who would have thought Monika starts with this?

Monika held the grip on the knife firmly, but her grip on reality wasn't so strong. She could feel adrenaline and fear rushing, and... well, it all turned her on, let's face it. 

Knife went higher, to Yuri's collarbones. Monika knew what Yuri likes. And she liked to be teased a little bit.

Yuri bit her lip, trying not to shout for the sharp edge. She wanted it. She wanted to feel the pain, to hear her own moan as Miss President cuts her skin, like she was...

 "Do you think you deserve it?" asked Monika with a cold voice. Inside, she was still trembling, afraid to do something to her... "dearest friend". If Yuri moved suddenly, knife would go deep into her body, causing her to bleed heavily and die. It wasn't all about fun and games. Monika knew where she should cut and where it's forbidden. 

"Do as you want, Miss President." 

Yuri's lips were shaking, partially opened as few quick breaths escaped her. It wasn't hard to bring Yuri to the edge. Pun intended.

"You know I could kill you right now? Do you know what dangers do knifes bring?" Monika whispered, still being 'Miss President' on the outside and just Monika on the inside.

"I do, Miss President."

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"Because I..."

Yuri gasped as her left forearm burned in pain. Her heart begin to beat so fast that she could swear Monika can hear it.

"You shouldn't trust me so much."

Monika made another cut, her breath going faster. It shouldn't feel so good. And Yuri shouldn't feel so good, too. Being almost naked intensified their emotions, as they could nearly feel each other's slightest movements. It was an intoxicating feeling, making them both high on it.

"But I do, Miss President."

Another cut and Yuri moaned quietly, feeling as her whole body gets electrified by pain. Nobody should underestimate a knife with a blunt edge. It's sharp edge may be more than you think.

Yuri tried to say something, but she couldn't. Just couldn't. Saying anything was too hard right now.

Breathing heavily, she blindly reached Monika's hand. Her hand was so warm. Monika looked at Yuri, puzzled.

"Do you want to stop?"

Yuri shook her head.

"Do you want me to continue, then?"

"Put... it... down."

"What?"

"Put... the... knife... down... Miss President."

As soon as Monika put the knife away, Yuri grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Feeling of Yuri's incredibly soft skin made Monika flinch. 

"Don't."

Yuri, now laying next to shocked Monika, placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then she chose her lips, just to make it more passionate and dedicated. Every next kiss was less delicate. 

And Monika liked it. Her hand was running through Yuri's long hair, sometimes touching her breasts, accidentally or not. Yuri's blood was sinking into her pillow, leaving a red trail on a snow white material.

"Y-Yuri... can we... ah! can we just... stop now?"

Yuri finally opened her eyes.

"I think I just want to lay here with you."

"As you wish... Miss President."

 

Night was calm and filled with warmth.

Perhaps another day, they will end it.


End file.
